ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Virus to Chase After
While Angela sets up another machine like the laser, Ratchet and Clank stood guard while Kiva looks after Reia. Suddenly, Reia smiled. Kiva: Gosh... Angela: What's wrong, Kiva? Kiva: Reia smiled. Angela: What? - Angela moved around and sees Kiva's truth. Angela: Okay, this is a good sign. We still have a chance to bring her back. Kiva: I know. Angela: We know that the Station of Calling is the first stop. Did she anything about the next location after that? Kiva: No, she didn't-- Reia: (I had training to fly on Olympus Coliseum...) Kiva: Wait a minute.. - Kiva looked back to the journal and finds a paragragh. Kiva: Here. "Rumors about the being called Cell has spread throughout Toki Toki City and I know it is a dangerous threat, but Neisan suggested that we need more training to battle Towa. So we went to Olympus Coliseum to begin my flying training. From I can remember, Saiyans and other creatures can fly. So, I decided to take my chances to train as hard as I can." Clank: Hmm... Alister: Interesting. Ratchet: Wait.. We head into Olympus Coliseum once before. Did she train there before we got here? Kiva: Think about it. We are working together to fight Cell, while Reia is training with her brother. Ratchet: She is just...preparing herself to fight against Towa, but... Silver Fang: Sonja lost her memories when a dark meteor got destroyed. Ratchet: Her adventures are the same thing as we are doing: protecting the innocent. Sasha: Are you sure? Ratchet: It makes perfect sense. Kiva: It does? Ratchet: Yeah, Reia is been taken into Toki Toki City to train herself. When Towa learned that Tachyon is up to something, she suddenly stepped up and so does Reia with her Super Saiyan form. That amount of time has passed and Sonja have saved her and bring her to Earth. That's how we found near Arthur's Castle. Kiva: Oh! No wonder Reia joins the team.. Sasha: Because she is one of the strongest and will do anything to protect. Kiva: Even me... Sasha: Yes, when you told her about your past, she believes you needed someone to love as a relative. That feeling still holds strong within you. That's why she chose you. Kiva: Sisterhood.. Sasha: That's right. Kiva: Okay, I understand. Sasha: Whatever's going on inside Reia's heart, please be careful. Kiva: Don't worry, I will, Sasha. Terra: This feels like back at Castle of Dreams, doesn't it? Kiva: Yeah. Terra: And it gets more difficult this time. Ratchet: Have you played this before? Kiva: What? 'Kingdom Hearts'? Ratchet: Yeah. Kiva: I don't know... Clank: Hmm... - Clank was able to scan the guide and directions for the journey ahead. Ratchet: Nervous about this whole thing? Kiva: Well, a little. But I'm confident enough to help Reia anyway I can. - Ratchet smiled when they heard a noise from the hallway. Ratchet: What was that? Kiva: I don't know. I'll check it out. - Kiva ran to Shaggy and Scooby-Doo when the Mystery Inc. got zapped into a videogame. Kiva halted when the blast occured. Category:Scenes